


Шторм в моей голове

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astraphobia, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Storms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Кит боится грозы. Широ любит своего младшего брата. Лэнс тоже любит младшего брата Широ, хоть тот уже давно не ребенок, а студент и вдобавок его парень.





	Шторм в моей голове

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Storm in my Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743279) by [lunarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarella/pseuds/lunarella). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7262444

Мытье посуды всегда было самой нелюбимой обязанностью Кита. Он ненавидит, как подушечки его пальцев морщатся, как его кожа чешется и покалывает от подсохшего слоя воды и моющего средства, и особенно он не переносит, когда случайно дотрагивается до отвратительных кусочков еды, застрявших в измельчителе мусора.  
  
И вот сейчас он стоит по локоть в раковине с застывшей на лице гримасой отвращения. Технически сегодня очередь Лэнса мыть посуду, но в нем открываются проблески настоящего актера, когда дело касается избегания работы, которая ему не по душе. На этот раз он подкупил Кита едой и пообещал приготовить суп, который тот пробовал в гостях у его семьи, когда приехал к ним на День Благодарения. Кит попробовал его тогда впервые в жизни и с тех пор жаждал больше.  
  
Он не мог найти в себе силы жаловаться, оттирая присохшую еду с тарелки. Взгляд поднимается вверх и скользит по его парню, который стоит у плиты и с честью занимается своим заданием, помешивая содержимое кастрюли. Иногда он вытаскивает телефон и обращается к матери за советом, чтобы убедиться, что все делает правильно. Судя по запаху, так и есть. Кит неожиданно осознает болезненно очевидный факт. Он сегодня ничего не ел, кроме банана на завтрак.  
  
— Ты скоро? — спрашивает Кит. Он пытается не походить на маленького плаксивого ребенка, но вкусная еда всегда была его слабостью. Выдаваемая государством еда в приютах и временных домах, в которых ему довелось жить, была не самого высокого качества, а Кит не умеет готовить, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Поэтому, когда кто-то готовит ему что-то _хорошее_ , он не может отделаться от нервного возбуждения. И хоть никто не может соперничать с Ханком, его парень заслуженно занимает второе место. Годы помощи маме в приготовлении ужинов на шестерых людей дали о себе знать, это точно.  
  
— А ты? — приходит поддразнивающий ответ Лэнса наряду с игривой ухмылкой. Кит закатывает глаза и изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не плеснуть в парня шквал воды. Ради супа, конечно же.  
  
— Да, я _уже_ , — отвечает Кит, вытаскивая из раковины последнюю тарелку, чтобы многозначительно оттереть ее губкой. Лэнс выгибает бровь, прежде чем на его губы закрадывается хитрая улыбка.  
  
— Еще нет, — он собирает всю посуду, в которой готовил, и отправляет ее в раковину. Кит прожигает его сердитым взглядом. — Оуч… Если бы только взглядом можно было убить, — Лэнс театрально шипит, словно от ожога, и прикладывает руку к груди, прежде чем вернуться к плите.  
  
— Если бы, — бормочет Кит. Прежде чем он может погрязнуть в мрачном настроении, перед ним появляется Лэнс, держа в одной руке ложку, а другую осторожно подкладывая под его подбородок, чтобы ничего не пролить.  
  
— Вкусно? — спрашивает он, прижимая ложку к губам парня. Кит послушно открывает рот, и ему приходится физически останавливать себя, чтобы не вздохнуть и мечтательно закатить глаза от блаженного вкуса. Он прекрасен, но Кит не говорит это вслух.  
  
— У твоей мамы лучше, — бросает он вместо этого, коварно ухмыляясь своему парню, который драматично хватается за грудь.  
  
— Но я готовил с любовью! Только для тебя! Как неблагодарно! — в шутку жалуется Лэнс. Кит не может спрятать улыбку.  
  
К тому времени, как он заканчивает с посудой, Лэнс уже наливает суп в тарелки. Кит вытирает последнюю миску и ставит ее в специальный отдел, когда слышит **это**. Лэнс свистит, выглядывая из окна над раковиной, чтобы посмотреть на далекое небо. Но недостаточно далекое, чтобы Кит чувствовал себя спокойно.  
  
Тучи зловещего грязного серого оттенка крутятся и пенятся на недавно голубом полотне, двигаясь слишком быстро. Кит наблюдает, как они медленно пожирают унылые остатки вечернего неба. Каждое ослепительное мерцание внутри массы облаков сопровождается низко ворчащей угрозой грома. Буря еще не добралась до них. Кит надеется, что она к тому времени затихнет. А если нет, то пусть он хотя бы мысленно подготовится к ее появлению.  
  
«Это просто гроза», — напоминает он себе.  
  
Если Кит и выглядит обеспокоенным, Лэнс, видимо, ничего не замечает, глядя на тяжелые облака, прежде чем вернуться к еде.  
  
— Похоже, сегодня идеальный вечер для супа, объятий у телевизора и просмотра классических фильмов про космос, — мечтательно говорит он на одном дыхании. Мягко улыбаясь, Лэнс смотрит на Кита в поисках реакции, но тот просто смотрит в окно и выглядит… отстраненным. Между тонких бровей Лэнса образовывается складка. — Все хорошо? — спрашивает он, аккуратно опуская ладонь на талию парня. Кит дергается и удивленно смотрит на Лэнса, как будто заметил его только сейчас.  
  
— Что? Да. Да, все нормально. Прекрасная идея, — слишком быстро соглашается он. Брови Лэнса сходятся еще ближе.  
  
— Ладно. Раз ты так говоришь… На секунду мне показалось, что ты побледнел. Ну, больше, чем обычно, — Лэнс добавляет последнюю часть в надежде поднять настроение и вернуть улыбку на губы Кита. Это срабатывает, потому что в ответ он получает фирменное закатывание глаз от Кита, которое означает «почему я тебя люблю»? Обычный, нормальный жест.  
  
— Не все благословлены возможностью загорать, Лэнс. Кто-то просто обгорает, — говорит Кит, отворачиваясь от окна. Кубинец нежно улыбается при вспоминании о поездке на пляж. Вся команда (Широ, Аллура, Ханк и Пидж) поехала с ними. Лэнс с лаской вспоминает, как Кит упрямо прятался под подолом широкого зонта и яростно втирал солнцезащитный крем в белую кожу. Больше всего ему понравилась та часть, когда они приехали домой и Кит стал нещадно материться, увидев в отражении зеркала обгоревшие щеки, нос и плечи.  
  
— Так что насчет… повтора Стар Трека? — Лэнс слышит голос, вырвавший его из мыслей, и поворачивается к задравшему бровь Киту. Кубинец пару секунд жует нижнюю губу, прежде чем кивнуть, взять тарелку с супом и пойти в гостиную.  
  
— Ты уверен, что все хорошо? — повторяет он свой недавний вопрос, когда они устраиваются на диване. Кит притягивает кофейный столик ногой и кивает. Лэнс не верит ему, но знает, что в случае необходимости Кит все расскажет.  
  
Поэтому все беспокойства отправляются на задворки разума. Пока что. А сейчас он сосредотачивается на приятном, расслабляющем вечере в компании своего парня. Он хочет помочь Киту забыть о негативных призраках прошлого самыми банальными романтическими способами, которые он может придумать, потому что он любит своего парня. Он любит Кита.  
  
Лэнс любит Кита и всего его проблемы. Он знает, что у того было трудное детство, которое иногда дает о себе знать и тащит на дно. Он не знает всех подробностей, так как никогда не спрашивал о них, но ему известна общая картина. Он знает, что родители Кита умерли в аварии, когда он был совсем маленьким. Что его покидало по различным приемным семьям и приютам, некоторые из которых были хуже, чем другие. Что несколько раз он даже пытался сбежать. Что семья Широ усыновила его, когда Киту было одиннадцать.  
  
Лэнс представляет, как маленького и одинокого Кита годами передавали из одной системы усыновления в другую. Как у него никогда не было близкого человека, который действительно бы заботился о нем, и его сердце невольно сжимается. Кит никогда не говорил об этом, но Лэнс знает, почему он с трудом открывается новым людям. Поэтому он проявляет терпение. Не заставляет, а просто подталкивает в правильное направление. Кит никогда не сможет выразить словами, как много это для него значит.  
  
Однако, когда фильм начинается, ему сложно абстрагироваться от приближающегося шума грома. Парень заставляет себя сосредоточиться на фильме, но неприятные иглы нервозности уже овладевают его телом. Он молится, чтобы Лэнс ничего не заметил.  
  
Тот тянется за пультом и включает фильм, после чего откидывается на спинку дивана и слегка прислоняется к Киту. Между его ног лежит подушка с тарелкой горячего супа. Кит чувствует себя ужасно виноватым за внезапное отсутствие аппетита. Он с таким нетерпением хотел попробовать его весь день. Блюдо выглядит и пахнет просто превосходно. Но недавний голод сменился на неприятное, делающее желудок тяжелым чувство страха. Глотки супа делаются время от времени исключительно ради Лэнса.  
  
Первый настоящий разряд грома заставляет Кита подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Это настоящее чудо, что суп не пролился. Он тихо, почти боязливо, поворачивается лицом к Лэнсу, который уже держит его под прицелом вопросительного, обеспокоенного взгляда.  
  
— Все хорошо? — медленный вопрос сопровождается приподнятыми бровями.  
  
— Да, нормально, эм… — Кит крепко хмурится и осторожно встает, ставя тарелку на кофейный столик. — Мне нужно быстро написать Широ, — коротко объясняет он. Лэнс растерянно кивает, но прежде, чем он может что-то спросить, Кит уходит в сторону спальни, крепко обняв себя руками. Шатен рассеянно тянется за пультом, чтобы поставить фильм на паузу, не в состоянии сосредоточиться на просмотре из-за странного поведения своего парня.  
  
Они знакомы со средней школы. Стали настоящими друзьями в старшей, начали встречаться на первом году университета и живут вместе уже несколько месяцев. Учитывая все вышесказанное, Лэнсу нравится думать, что он хорошо знает Кита, тем более при его иногда замкнутом характере. Он видел его с разных сторон, но эта — новая.  
  
Конечно, он и раньше заставал Кита в подавленном состоянии, но сейчас он ведет себя немного иначе. Единственное, с чем Лэнс может сравнить его теперешнее поведение, — это тот раз, когда они поехали в больницу после школы, узнав, что Широ попал в серьезную аварию. Нервный, обеспокоенный, меряющий коридор быстрыми шагами, как будто он вот-вот сломается, Кит ждал какие-то новости. Тогда Лэнс впервые увидел, как его друг плакал, и это зрелище было выше его сил. Как будто каждый раз, когда Кит хотел плакать, но сдерживался, накопился в один большой снежный ком. Потому что, стоило слезам начать литься, они не останавливались. Лэнс не мог выдержать это, поэтому он тут же притянул Кита в объятия. Они впервые делали нечто подобное. И именно тогда Лэнс осознал неподдельные чувства к собственному другу. Он сидел с Китом в зале ожидания и держал в своих руках всхлипывающую, дрожащую фигуру, которая ждала обнадеживающие новости о самочувствии старшего брата.  
  
По собственному опыту Лэнс знает, что если эти два случая хоть чем-то похожи, то Кит не выдержит. Но на этот раз причина неизвестна.  
  
Поэтому он делает единственное, что может. Пишет человеку, который знает Кита так же хорошо, как он, если не лучше.  
  
Вытащив телефон из кармана, Лэнс находит номер Широ и быстро набирает сообщение, после чего отправляет.  
  
 _Лэнс: не говори ему, что я написал тебе, но кит в порядке? он странно ведет себя уже 30 мин_  
  
Парень оглядывается через плечо, чтобы проверить, не вернулся ли Кит. Еще нет. Из-под двери, сквозь тонкую расщелину, вливается тусклый свет, что означает, что Кит все еще в комнате.  
  
 _Широ: Он только что написал мне и спросил, дома ли я. На улице уже гроза, да?_  
  
Лэнс хмурит брови, кидая быстрый взгляд в окно. Сквозь тонкие занавески видны капли воды, отпечатывающиеся на стекле.  
  
 _Лэнс: так вот из-за чего он такой? Из-за грозы?_  
  
Он нервно стучит ногой по полу в ожидании ответа, теребя нижнюю губу передними зубами.  
  
 _Широ: Я позвоню тебе._  
  
Глаза едва цепляются за последнее сообщение, когда на экране высвечивается входящий вызов от старшего мужчины.  
  
— Широ? — он берет трубку, сводя брови от смеси беспокойства и непонимания.  
  
— Лэнс, послушай. Я расскажу вкратце, не вдаваясь в детали, потому что я не имею права говорить это, — начинает Широ своим фирменным отцовским голосом. Лэнс сам не замечает, как встает с дивана. Тело словно на автопилоте обходит стоящий посреди гостиной предмет мебели.  
  
— Ладно, я слушаю. Что происходит? — спрашивает шатен, рассеянно оглядываясь назад, чтобы убедиться, что Кит все еще в их спальне.  
  
— Во-первых, ты должен знать, что Кит ничего не рассказал тебе не потому, что он не доверяет тебе. Он просто слишком упертый, чтобы признать, что у него есть проблема, которую он пустил на самотек, — объясняет Широ. Лэнс кивает, даже если собеседник по ту сторону связи не видит его. Тот, однако, воспринимает тишину как толчок к продолжению. — Ты знаешь, как умерли родители Кита? Он рассказывал тебе.  
  
— Да, они умерли в аварии, — подтверждает Лэнс, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Во время грозы. Сильной, — добавляет Широ. Парень молчит на протяжении нескольких секунд, обдумывая информацию, после резко качая головой.  
  
— Подожди, так вот почему он… Потому что дождь напоминает ему о… — Лэнс замолкает и переводит взгляд на закрытую дверь спальной комнаты. Его сердце резонирует тупой болью в сжавшейся от сочувствия груди.  
  
— И да, и нет… Все немного сложнее. Он… — по ту сторону трубки раздается усталый вздох. — Я не имею права рассказывать тебе остальное.  
  
Лэнс хмурится, но не настаивает на большем. Широ прав, и в нем поднимается благодарность за то, что Кит так доверяет ему.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо говорит парень, с сожалением подмечая, что в голосе проступила капля печали. Видимо, Широ тоже замечает ее.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что он доверяет тебе, Лэнс. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он открывался кому-то так, как тебе. Ему просто… Нужно время. У него никогда не было кого-то, как ты, раньше.  
  
Лэнс триумфально улыбается.  
  
— Я знаю. Спасибо, Широ.  
  
Мужчина, кажется, говорит слова прощания, но Лэнс не слышит его, так как вешает трубку и сосредотачивается на Ките.  
  
В комнате его встречают резко вздернувшаяся голова и распахнутые глаза небольшой фигуры, которая сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги и крепко зажав в побелевших от напряжения пальцах телефон. Лэнс застенчиво улыбается и неловко машет рукой, но в то же время за окном вспыхивает очередная молния, сопровождающаяся утробным раскатом грома. Теперь, когда Лэнс знает, в чем проблема, ему не составляет труда заметить внезапно напрягшиеся мускулы и то, как их владелец пытается скрыть этот факт. Лэнс заставляет себя не хмуриться.  
  
— Что делаешь, детка? — вместо этого с его языка скатывается небрежный вопрос. Кит незамедлительно опускает взгляд на телефон и, нахмурившись, грызет нижнюю губу.  
  
— Широ до сих пор не ответил, — коротко отвечает он, избегая зрительного контакта.  
  
— Кстати, насчет этого, — начинает Лэнс, откашлявшись. Кит дергается и поднимает лицо, на котором написана волна ужаса. Лэнс в ответ быстро поднимает ладони, чтобы утихомирить зарождающуюся панику возлюбленного. — Он в порядке, в порядке! Он только что звонил мне и…  
  
— Он что?! — выплевывает Кит, чья злоба направлена не на Лэнса, а на телефон, как если бы она могла достигнуть первоначальный источник. — Ублюдок! Я волновался! — с раздражением ворчит он. — Что он сказал тебе? — требует парень, поднимая взгляд обратно на Лэнса, который волей-неволей съеживается под суровым прищуром.  
  
— Эм, ну, знаешь, — нервно проговаривает шатен, присаживаясь на край постели. — Он… Я написал ему и спросил, все ли у тебя хорошо, потому что ты странно себя вел, — не говори мне, что это не так, — и он рассказал мне о…  
  
— А не должен был, — отрезает Кит, отводя взгляд. Лэнс пытается игнорировать укол боли в груди. — Я _в порядке_. Просто хотел узнать, дома ли он, — складывается впечатление, что Кит хочет уговорить в том самого себя, а не кого-то другого. Однако ему не в силах скрыть, как следующий отзвук грома застает его врасплох и заставляет подпрыгнуть всем телом. Стоит звуку утихнуть, он прожигает окно сердитым взглядом.  
  
— Но ты не в порядке, — как можно мягче говорит Лэнс, пытаясь выманить Кита из стен, которые он построил вокруг себя. Он садится напротив своего парня и отображает его позу, накрывая ладонями сжимающие простынь кулаки. Большие пальцы поглаживают напряженные костяшки, и те тут же разжимаются под его прикосновением.  
  
— Ты не обязан говорить об этом, но Широ рассказал, что во время аварии шел дождь. И все, — Лэнс смотрит на свои загорелые руки, лежащие поверх бледных. Кит все еще упрямо отказывается смотреть на него, но Лэнс знает, что он слушает. Знает, что он сейчас в уязвимом состоянии, поэтому мягко продолжает: — Я знаю, что я ничего не могу сделать, но я…  
  
Не успевает он закончить, как за окном раздается очередная вспышка молнии. На этот раз под воздействием своевольной стихии свет резко выключается. Когда лампы не зажигаются обратно, Лэнс тихо матерится и тянется к карману, чтобы осветить темное пространство экраном мобильного телефона.  
  
— А вот и свет, — бормочет парень, поворачивая сотовый в сторону Кита. Картина перед ним заставляет его сердце пропустить удар и гулко удариться о грудь. Кит прижимает ладонь ко рту, заглушая любые звуки, и сильно хмурится. По его щекам и задней части руки бегут быстрые слезы, а плечи судорожно трясутся.  
  
— Блять! Кит, детка, нет, — поспешно говорит Лэнс, подсаживаясь ближе к Киту, который лихорадочно оглядывается в сумраке и роняет неровные вздохи. Лэнс мягко обхватывает его лицо руками и вытирает большими пальцами дорожки слез, которые продолжают нещадно литься по его щекам. Лэнс прижимается лбом ко лбу Кита в попытке привлечь его внимание. Тогда брюнет смотрит на него, потерянный, испуганный, как будто он только что понял, что он не один.  
  
— Лэнс, — хриплый голос звучит так испуганно и надломлено, что Лэнс не думая притягивает его в крепкие объятия, запуская одну руку в длинные волосы, а другой успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине.  
  
Не отдавая отчет своим действиям, он укладывает их обоих на бок и прижимает лицо Кита в изгиб своей шеи.  
  
Лэнс шепчет какую-то ничего не значащую чепуху, тихие слова утешения и твердые уговоры. Они лежат так некоторое время, пока плечи Кита не перестают дрожать, а всхлипы не затихают. Лэнс мысленно проклинает каждый разряд молнии за окном.  
  
— Это так глупо, — шепот Кита сопровождается резкой икотой на последнем слове.  
  
— Ты напуган. Это не глупо, это естественно, — отвечает Лэнс, чувствуя, как парень в его объятиях напрягается: очередная вспышка пронзает ритмичный стук дождя. Кит хмурится.  
  
— Это убого! Мне двадцать три, — возражает он, шмыгая носом в чужую футболку.  
  
— А я все еще плачу, когда мне делают уколы, Кит. Это нормально, — напоминает Лэнс, надеясь, что самокритичная шутка в свой адрес заставит Кита чувствовать себя лучше. Может, он немного преувеличил, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что он не хотел плакать. Последняя его встреча с медицинским шприцом произошла во время болезни. И, стоило тонкой стальной игле пройти под слой кожи, с его лица сошли все краски, легко соперничая с бледным оттенком Кита. И самое главное, что он даже не знал, когда процедура закончилась, потому что Кит поцеловал его, отвлекая от любой боли, а после отстранился с самодовольной, игривой ухмылкой на лице, и медсестра приложила клочок ваты к месту укола. И это одна из причин из длинного списка «Почему Лэнс никогда не будет недооценивать своего парня».  
  
— Это другое, Лэнс! Потому что каждый раз я вспоминаю. Я вспоминаю, как всю ночь просидел один и ждал, когда они вернутся домой, — выдавливает Кит, резко прижимая руки к плечам Лэнса и отталкивая его. — Я пытаюсь не вспоминать, но это просто случается и… — снова ослепительный взрыв. Кит жмурится. Лэнс сопротивляется желанию притянуть его к себе и вытереть слезы, упрямо бегущие по его лицу. — Я… — Кит давится собственными словами и вцепляется в плечи Лэнса, как за спасательный круг. Очередная вспышка заставляет его сжать кожу Лэнса до синяков. — Это так глупо! — бормочет Кит скорее самому себе, чем своему парню. Лэнс опускает руку на его щеку.  
  
— Это не глупо. Господи, Кит. Я не знаю деталей, но… Ты мастерски скрываешь и покоряешь свои чувства. Поэтому если что-то действительно беспокоит тебя, то это не глупо. То, что причиняет тебе боль, не может быть глупым, потому что не ты решаешь, что расстраивает тебя. Оно _само_ расстраивает тебя. Но, если ты будешь игнорировать это, тебе не станет легче, — Лэнс подвигается чуть ближе, оставляя достаточно места, чтобы Кит мог свободно дышать, но так, чтобы можно было нежно очертить его щеку большим пальцем и убрать прядь выпавших волос за ухо. — Ты самый сильный человек, которого я знаю, Кит. Не говори моей маме, — он вдогонку бросает последнюю часть и получает слабую тень улыбки от Кита. — Особенно после всего, через что ты прошел. Но ты не должен быть сильным _один_. Я не прошу тебя говорить, если это слишком тяжело, но, пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня. Даже если просто чтобы цепляться за меня и плакать в мое плечо. Я хочу быть рядом, — произносит Лэнс, вытирая слезы с мягких щек Кита. Слишком мягких для того, кто никогда не интересовался уходом за кожей так, как Лэнс.  
  
— Я люблю тебя и каждую твою часть. Я знаю, что тебе это уже известно, но я буду говорить это вечность. Каждый день, если придется. Я здесь, если и когда буду нужен тебе. Так же, как и ты всегда рядом со мной. Поэтому, пожалуйста, позволь мне, — с мольбой произносит Лэнс, со всей всеохватывающей страстью заглядывая в глаза Кита и надеясь вложить всю унцию любви к этому человеку в свой взгляд.  
  
Кит молча смотрит на него в ответ, сведя брови к переносице. В его влажных стеклянных глазах иногда отражаются вспышки молнии за окном. Лэнс не уверен, двигается он по своему желанию или виной тому раскат грома, но в следующую секунду Кит снова крепко обнимает его за плечи. Шатен прижимает его к себе и утыкается носом в черные, слегка кудрявые волосы.  
  
Каждый выстрел молнии заставляет тело Кита напрячься, но Лэнс обнимает его, несмотря ни на что, и осторожно целует в лоб, гладит по спине, бокам, щекам, волосам, рукам и всему, чего может коснуться. Он все еще чувствует дрожь чужого тела и влажное пятно, что расползается на футболке в том месте, где прижато лицо Кита.  
  
— Каждый раз, когда это случается, я вспоминаю, — неожиданно раздается дрожащий голос. Лэнс удивлен, так как уже смирился с перспективой, что ему остается только держать Кита в своих объятиях. Он не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто молчит и ждет. Надеется, что Кит продолжит. И тот отстраняется достаточно, чтобы было видно его лицо. — Я помню, как мне было страшно. Я всегда боялся грозы. Не знаю почему, но боялся. Мои родители вечно отвлекали меня играми и кино. На какое-то время грозы перестали быть такими страшными, и я подумал, что, возможно, преодолею этот страх, — голос Кита застревает в горле, когда на улице вспыхивает очередной белый разряд. Затем он продолжает. Лэнс мягко проводит рукой по его боку.  
  
— Дома никого не было, когда я вернулся из школы. Они оставили записку, где сказали, что вернутся вечером. Но они не вернулись, и гроза была такой _сильной_ , Лэнс, это было просто ужасно, — выдавливает Кит, шмыгая носом. Лэнс находит бледную ладонь и сжимает ее, надеясь принести хоть каплю утешения. — Я ждал, ждал и ждал. Мне было так страшно. И тогда _ебаное_ электричество отключилось, — рычит Кит, яростно вытирая покрасневшие щеки от слез.  
  
— Я ждал и ждал их в полной темноте. В конце концов я заснул на диване возле двери, чтобы быть там, когда они вернутся. Какое же облегчения я испытал, когда услышал стук на следующее утро… Но это были не они, — Кит сглатывает и морщится, когда за окном взрывается гром. Лэнс поглаживает его по темным волосам, но ничего не говорит в ожидании продолжения.  
  
— Я никогда не рассказывал это, пока Широ и его мама не усыновили меня. Но я не знал, что делать, когда меня передавали то в приюты, то в приемные дома. Я изо всех сил пытался не нервничать, когда начиналась гроза, потому что обычно у меня был сосед, а когда нет, то стены были сделаны словно из бумаги. Большинство детей в таких местах отвратительны, они бы нещадно дразнили меня, — Кит фыркает, растягивая губы в горькой усмешке. — Наверное, именно поэтому я стал таким.  
  
Лэнс хмурится. «Таким идеальным?» — думает он, но вслух не озвучивает.  
  
Он ненавидит представлять маленького и одинокого Кита в старой, повидавшей лучшие годы кровати, накрывшегося одеялом и прижимающего ко рту руку, чтобы заглушить любые всхлипы, что раздавались с каждым ударом грома.  
  
— Я так и не поборол этот страх, — тихим, дрожащим голосом объявляет Кит. — Я не знал как, — он жмурит глаза, отчего из-под ресниц скатываются новые слезы.  
  
Взгляд на лицо Кита приносит Лэнсу _физическую_ боль. Он не знает, что делать, поэтому поддается импульсивному решению и целует его.  
  
Он целует его в лоб, нос, щеки, челюсть. Он убирает поцелуями слезы с его лица и прижимает невинные, нежные, страстные поцелуи к потрескавшимся губам и шепчет:  
  
— Я знаю, что не смогу ничего исправить. Но я всегда буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. Если ты позволишь мне.  
  
Кит молчит несколько минут. Из-за темноты трудно увидеть выражение его лица. Однако тогда он подвигается, и в следующую секунду соленые губы накрывают его в теплом и слегка влажном из-за слез поцелуе.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он в губы Лэнса, отстраняясь и после снова прижимаясь к чужому рту. На этот раз Лэнс с уверенностью целует его в ответ, накрывая челюсть Кита ладонью.  
  
Никто из них не знает, что они делают, пока они не превращаются в клубок спутавшихся конечностей и рваных вздохов. Лэнс перекатывается на тело Кита и начинает оставлять на его шее цепочки поспешных поцелуев.  
  
— Помогает отвлечься? — спрашивает он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кита и запуская руку под подол его футболки. Тот только улыбается и обвивает его плечи руками, зарывая ладонь в мягкие, каштановые волосы.  
  
— Еще как, — говорит он, приподнимаясь за очередным поцелуем. — Так что отвлеки меня, — он отдает приказ в губы Лэнса, который тот с радостью выполняет.  
  
«Лучший способ отвлечься», — думает Кит. И это так. Потому что когда их тела двигаются в унисон, мир за окном — вместе с ужасными вспышками и треском грома — меркнет на фоне утробных вздохов Лэнса и тихого шепота на ухо.  
  
Низкое ворчание легко игнорировать в пользу скользящих по его бокам и бедрам широких ладоней.  
  
Впервые за долгое время Кит не чувствует себя уязвимым на протяжении ливня.  
  
К концу вечера на его глазах выступают слезы, но уже не от страха.  
  


***

  
Широ отчетливо помнит, как всего спустя несколько месяцев после усыновления он впервые увидел, как Кит ломается из-за грозы.  
  
Они ужинали всей семьей, когда Кит начал плакать посреди ужина. Их мама спросила, все ли в порядке с едой, но от этого тот заплакал еще сильнее. Они понятия не имели, что происходит, пока громкий треск грома чуть не заставил Кита упасть со стула, так высоко он подпрыгнул. Тогда причина стала более чем очевидной. Мама подумала, что лучше не наседать на него, поэтому попросила Широ — поскольку Кит принял его быстрее всех — отнести его в комнату и успокоить. Всю дорогу Кит бормотал слова извинения, что снова и снова разбивало сердце Широ вдребезги.  
  
Чтобы успокоить своего младшего брата, ему понадобились тихое мычание под нос и успокаивающие движения рукой по спутанным черным волосам. Именно это всегда помогало Киту пережить самые худшие штормы. Спустя какое-то время он научился брать себя в руки, и его страх выдавало лишь немного нервное поведение. До панического состояния его доводили только сильные грозы. Например, как вчерашняя.  
  
Какая-то его часть чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что он рассказал Лэнсу то, чего не следовало, но он знает Кита. И он знает, что это именно тот случай, когда ему требовался небольшой толчок. Знает, что, если расскажет все Лэнсу, тот докопается до истины. Иногда это именно то, что нужно Киту. Чтобы кто-то сделал первый шаг, успокоил его и доказал желание помочь. Иногда ему нужно просто напомнить, что он никого не обременяет. Он не должен прятаться и сражаться в одиночку.  
  
Поэтому Широ садится за обеденный стол, немного нервно стучит ногой по полу и отправляет своему брату сообщение.  
  
 _Широ: Послушай, Кит. Ты, должно быть, зол на меня, но знай, что я сделал это только потому, что люблю тебя. Ты в порядке?_  
  
Он снова читает написанное, прежде чем отправить сообщение, откинуться на спинку стула и тяжело вздохнуть в ожидании ответа. Он с облегчением выпрямляется, когда телефон жужжит спустя пару минут. Изначальный страх, что Кит проигнорирует его, испаряется. Пусть лучше Кит матерится на него, чем и вовсе захочет оборвать все связи.  
  
К недоумению Широ, сообщение Кита не пропитано долгой цепочкой изощренных ругательств и «я тебя тоже люблю» в самом конце. Вместо этого он обнаруживает фотографию. Широ хмурится и открывает документ. В принципе, он должен был это предвидеть.  
  
На фотографии изображена мирно свернувшаяся на груди Лэнса фигура Кита. Сам Лэнс тоже на снимке, но в кадр поместилась только его идеальная, белозубая ухмылка. Широ предполагает, что именно он и сделал это изображение, а не Кит.  
  
И это было бы очень мило, если бы на шее и груди его родственника не виднелись очевидные отпечатки фиолетовых засосов. Не говоря уже о том, что они оба лежали без рубашек и одному только богу известно, что еще крылось под белой тканью их одеяла. Его телефон вибрирует от еще одного сообщения, и Широ быстро бросает взгляд на текст, пока еще не передумал.  
  
 _Кит: думаю, он в порядке ;)_  
  
Несколько минут Широ ничего не предпринимает. Он просто делает длинный, глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, умело избегая открытую фотографию на телефоне.  
  
Есть вещи, которые ему не нужно знать о его младшем приемном брате. И какая-то его часть хочет отправить Лэнсу изощренную угрозу, ставящую его жизнь под сомнение.  
  
Но он этого не делает.  
  
Потому что он знает, что когда Кит проснется, то сам с превосходством выполнит это задание.  
  
И, хоть Широ качает головой, желая развидеть только что увиденное, он возносит Лэнсу мысленную благодарность. Ведь именно он делает Кита счастливым, и, если честно, это все, чего Широ желает своему младшему брату.


End file.
